


"The Unexpected Miracle"

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being told by your doctor you will most like never be able to conceive you are left heart broken and willing to leave Ben so he can move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The Unexpected Miracle"

hello lovely girl!! if you have time, may i want a ben one shot? (here is my idea: Ben and his wife learn that they can not be parents because of health problems. Ben wants it so bad, and this is a huge sadness for him(of course for his wife too). His wife understands it, and decided to leave Ben. Ben doesn't want it. They have fight which ends in bed. Then miracle happens and they are going to have a little baby girl.... )

****I'm tweaking it just a bit because I don't think that they would argue over something like this, they'd be upset yeah of course but I have a slightly different way I want to take them before wrapping it up as stayed.****  
_________________________________

"It's a high probability that you won't be able to become pregnant. I'm sorry." The doctor told you and Ben the news and left the room so you could gather yourselves. You felt numb. The doctor had done some testing and it was revealed you were the cause of not having a baby yet. PCOS, he said, it's possible but very difficult to conceive. Both you and Benedict hung your heads in silence, absorbing the news. You stood and left the room as a few tears filled your eyes and trickled down your cheeks. Ben stood and followed you out to the car. Pulling out of the parking lot not a word was said. You turned your head and stared out the window, lost in your own thoughts. Thoughts about what you had to do for Ben.   
******  
The thought had been bugging you everyday since the doctors appointment and it had grown enough inside your mind that you had to say it. 

"Hey, I'm home." Ben came in the front door and found you sitting at the kitchen table with your head in your hands. "What's wrong?" Ben walked over to you. 

"I'm sorry." You sniffled.

"Sorry for what?" Ben asked, confused.

"I can't stay anymore. I'm holding you back and I just need to leave. I'm leaving for your own good Benedict. I'm so so sorry." You got up quickly from the table and rushed by him to grab your car keys and leave. 

"Wait! Wait, don't walk away like this." Ben's long legs carried him to you quickly. "Please (Y/N), he takes your arm and spins you back around to face him, tears streaming down your cheeks. "Don't. Please just don't leave. Why do you feel you're holding me back?" Ben furrowed his brows and tilted your chin up to his gaze. You tried to look away but he commanded your attention. 

"Be...because I'll never be able to give you your family you've always wanted! I can't get pregnant and you want kids, I wants but I can't do it for you. I've failed as a wife Ben!" You lost control and cried harder. Benedict pulled you to his chest and held you tightly letting you sob into his shirt while he rubbed your back and kissed the top of your head. 

"Sweetheart, no no. Listen to me. I have my family, I have you and my parents and friends. Besides they're are other ways of having children. We can adopt or try different treatments, they're surrogates out there to. Sweetheart it's always a way to get children and have a family but right now I want you to focus on me, let's focus on ourselves for a bit and not worry about children right now. Yeah?" 

"But aren't you angry? How can you even stand me. I'm the reason we can't have children Ben." Your eyes were red and puffy as you looked back up to him, sniffling and sucking in breaths between cries. Your loving husband placed his hands on your cheeks and wiped the tears away. 

"I could never be angry about this (Y/N). I love you so much and I don't want to see a day when you aren't by my side. I would be broken without you. We will have children one way or another when the time is right. Now stop your crying love. I hate seeing you like this." Ben looked very upset. "Please don't leave."

"I'm sorry. I don't want to leave you. Ever. I just thought you might be so upset with me that you wouldn't want me anymore. I don't want to cause you anymore pain." 

"Never leave. I'll never let you go." Ben hugged you tight again to his chest and ran his hand over the back of your head and neck, feeling your hair beneath his fingers and calming your nerves. After a few moments of silence Ben raised your chin again so he could kiss you tenderly on lips.   
********  
Things settled down over the next few weeks and the both of you let your cares slip away, the months of trying and hoping for a baby had passed and now sex was for love and time spent together not just for the purpose of a baby. It must have been the trick because a few weeks later after one romantic anniversary night you began to feel "off". That was the best way to describe what you were feeling really. With PCOS periods weren't always guaranteed on time or any at all so when you missed your cycle it didn't alarm you. However when you began getting sick Ben urged you to head to the OB/GYN.  
****  
"Let me know what the doctor says okay?" Ben said over the phone, he had an early morning at the office but wanted to call you before you left for the appointment. 

"I will. Love you." You replied as you got in the car.

"Love you too darling." Ben hung up.

Arriving at the doctors office and checking in you took a seat in the waiting area fiddling your thumbs in your lap nervously. 

"Mrs. Cumberbatch." The nurse called you back and sat you in a room. The doctor came in soon and decided to perform a few tests including a pregnancy test even though the odds were unlikely. You sat in the cold room waiting for the results and almost fifteen minutes later the doctor came back in with a smile in her face. 

"You'll be seeing a lot more of me. Congratulations (Y/N), you're pregnant." As soon as the doctor finished speaking your jaw dropped and started to cry happily. 

"Will I be able to carry it safely? Will the baby be safe?" You asked.

"The first three months are always uncertain but I'm keeping you on strict bed rest at home. No walking up and down stairs and the only time I want you out of bed is to use the restroom. It's very important to take it as easy as possible." The doctor continued telling you about different precautions and explained that the baby would be just fine. 

You rushed home, being cautious of course and once you arrived home you did as ordered by the doctor and went straight upstairs to get comfortable and sit in bed. 

"Hey, I'm back home now." You called Benedict right away. 

"What did the doctor say?" He asked.

"I don't want to tell you over the phone, can you come home?" 

"Is it bad news?!?" Ben sounded panicked.

"No, no not at all love just please come home so I can tell you." You stated calmly trying to settle him.

"I'm on my way now." He hung up quickly. 

A short time passed until you heard the door open quickly downstairs. 

"(Y/N)? Love?" Ben called.

"In the bedroom." You answered back loud enough for him to hear you. You heard his footsteps come quickly up the stairs and she appears in the doorway. 

"What's happened? Are you alright?" Ben rushed to your side and sat on the edge of the bed taking your hands in his.

"Ben, I'm fine. I'm perfect actually. Do you believe in miracles?" You asked.

"Yes, in a way I suppose." Ben looked puzzled.

"Benedict, I'm pregnant." You said, a tear filling your eye as you smiled wide. 

"No... Really? Are you sure? How?" Ben jumped from one question to the next, unable to say a full sentence. 

"I'm sure. Doctor did a test and I'm about a month and a half along. That's why I've been sick and so exhausted. Ben you're going to be a daddy!" You chuckled through the joyful tears that were now also appearing in Ben's eyes as he kissed your hands and leaned down to kiss your stomach before placing a hand gently over it. 

"I'm going to be a father. Daddy. Me." Ben laughed and shook his head in disbelief. 

"Yeah, a daddy finally!" You cheered. "I have to stay in bed until I'm cleared by the doctor to start moving around again but we're going to have a baby." 

"I love you more than you'll ever know (Y/N)." Ben kissed your lips and hugged you gently. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Ben said softly against your neck as he continued to hold you. "Don't you move a muscle! I'll take care of you and the house. You just rest here like the doctor said too. I'll go out and buy healthy foods and everything you need." Ben got up and kissed your forehead before heading downstairs to no doubt check the cupboards and pantry for anything unhealthy for the baby and I. He was going to be a great father.


End file.
